


A Moment of Peace

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr; Solas/Lavellan Prompt- Solas and Lavellan meditating together, or trying to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

Lavellan stood at her desk, looking down at the papers with a troubled expression. She’d little luck sleeping, that night, for much was on her mind. So absorbed in her mind, she was, that she did not hear the footsteps approaching until a gentle hand rested upon her shoulder. Her blue eyes flicked to her side, her expression softening upon meeting Solas’ gentle eyes. “You have a busy mind, vhenan,” he murmured softly, and a quiet sigh left Idalia’s lips as her eyes fell back to the reports lying upon her desk. “It doesn’t seem there is ever a moment to rest,” the elven warrior murmured wistfully. Her blonde brows furrowed as Solas’ laid his other hand over the papers, her gaze gravitating back to him in confusion. “Gather your things, I have a plan,” he spoke in a cheerful tone, eyes shining in the early morning light.

—————-

The two elves walked side by side, hand in hand. The cold mountain air was crisp, and the sun was just now rising upon the snowy peaks within the distance. Leaves crunched beneath booted feet. “What did you have in mind?” the Inquisitor asked of the apostate as he stopped moving, having come to the base of a great sycamore maple tree. The leaves rustled gently in the wind, hues of orange and greens and reds mingling in the morning light. Solas turned to Lavellan, eyes bright as he took both her hands in his. “We are going to meditate; it will be good for your mind to settle, at least for a moment,” he announced to her, releasing her hands and motioning for her to sit. Idalia eyed him for a moment, before conceding with a smile and a small shake of her head. She sat upon the cool ground, criss-crossing her legs, watching as Solas did the same in front of her. “You’ll have to explain this to me,” she chuckled softly, observing as Solas straightened his posture with his back tobthe trunk of the tree, lying his arms upon his thighs, his palms facing upwards. He gave a nod in her direction, and she mimicked his posture, tilting her head ever so slightly as she curiously waited. 

"Now, close your eyes, and breathe slowly and deeply," he instructed, waiting patiently as she nodded. Lavellan closed her eyes, filling her lungs with the crisp, cool air, and releasing it steadily. "Very good. Focus on merely breathing, nothing more," she heard Solas speak from in front of her, and so she did. Breathe in, then breathe out. With this repeated process, her tense muscles slowly loosened, the clutter in her mind falling still at a calm and leisurely pace.

Solas’ calm blue eyes stayed upon Idalia as she did as she was instructed, his own posture falling as a small, sincere smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The first golden rays of the morning sun now filtered through the autumn leaves, lighting the forest floor with a myriad of warm colours, dancing with the gentle breeze. Strands of the Inquisitor’s long blonde locks, rarely ever loose, were taken gently by the wind. Her posture was strong, her face now far more peaceful that he had seen it, considering recent events.

Oh, she was beautiful.

Before Solas was fully aware what he was doing, he had moved forward, leaning upon his knees as a hand swiftly laced around her, pulling her close. A soft gasp escaped her, a sound he barely heard, as he pressed his lips lovingly to hers. The kiss was slow, sweet, and tender. Her lips were soft, she smelled of hyacinth, and tasted of chamomile. The combination was a lovely kind of dizzying, the kind Solas found himself becoming lost in as his lips slowly moved against hers. It seemed an eternity before they parted, and yet, an eternity was not enough. He opened his eyes to meet the bright blue eyes before him, the colour akin to that of the sun darting through the cool ocean water. A smile quickly spread across Lavellan’s lips, a soft, melodic laugh leaving her. The smile contagious, Solas now found himself smiling widely, watching the sparkle of light dance in her mirthful eyes as he sat back down in his original position. 

"Did you really take me out here to meditate?" Idalia inquired in a jovial tone, tilting her head as she took in the happy expression upon Solas’ face, for it was not often he sported one. The mage gave a quiet laugh, leaning back against the maple as he straightened his legs, folding one over the other. "That had been my original plan, yes," he chuckled, his expression softening as she moved to join him against the tree. He put an arm around her shoulders as she came to rest against him, lying her head upon his shoulder, her cerulean eyes looking up at him. "Vhenan, you are beautiful," he spoke in a soft murmur, pressing his lips gently to her forehead. A hum of acknowledgement resounded from the elven warrior nestled against him, and he smiled as he leaned back, noting the Inquisitor’s eyes were now closed, her breathing steadied. He knew she was exhausted, for truly, there was always work to be done. Solas was happy to be able to provide her this reprieve, if only for a moment.

Leaning his head against hers, he exhaled slowly and quietly, letting his eyes fall shut as he listened to the rustling of leaves and the dancing of the wind, to the rhythm of Lavellan’s heart. It was not long before the two elves had fallen into a peaceful sleep below that great maple tree, the world slowing, if only for a moment.


End file.
